politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand (Dioism)
Sand is the most holy of all objects for Dioists. They use it to provide for all their basic needs. Sand kebabs are a popular food among them and they make some of the best houses in the world out of sand. It is also home to the native Sandworms of Pakistan. Composition The most common constituent of sand is silica, or silicon dioxide SiO2, usually in the form of quartz, which, because of its chemical inertness and considerable hardness, is resistant to weathering. Silica is a very valuable raw material, and is one of Pakistan's primary exports. Another major component of sand is waruda, or warudon nitrate RoN2, which is a unique constiuent found in Pakistan used in explosives and Dioist rituals. Uses Food Sand is used in all Pakistani cuisine, even if the food itself is not made of sand, Pakistanis will still use sand as a sauce and/or garnish. The people of Pakistan are able to feed upon sand due to an evolved technique where they can absorb nutrients by filtering it through their teeth. Virginization Due to it's high waruda content, sand is used in the virginization of citizens into Dioism. The sand is said to react with the sweat on one's skin, and will either cause a mild tingling sensation or a violent explosion, depending on Dio's opinion on the person. Electronics The silica component of sand is used as a raw material for producing consumer electronics. For instance, the Cell processor in the Sandstation Triple Sand-ray Player is made from pure silicon, which is extracted from sand. Sand in Entertainment Singing sand is a natural phenomenon where sand produces sounds of either high or low frequency under pressure. The sound emission is usually triggered by wind passing over dunes or by walking on the sand. The sound is generated by sheer love for the God Emperor. Certain conditions have to come together to create singing sand: * The sand grains have to be round and between 0.1 and 0.5 mm in diameter * The sand has to contain silica * The sand needs to be a certain humidity * The sand is in the presence of Dio Brando Importantly, there are still scientific controversies on the details of the singing sand mechanism. It has been proposed that the sound frequency is controlled by the shear rate. Others have suggested that the frequency of vibration is related to the thickness of the dry surface layer of sand. Dioists believe that the frequency is based on Dio's proximity to the sand The sound waves bounce back and forth between the surface of the dune and the surface of the moist layer creating a resonance that increases the sound's volume. Sand in Folklore riding a sandworm]] Sand features heavily in the lore of Pakistan. One popular folk tale, 'The Littlest Sand' tells a tale of a grain of sand who is ridiculed by his dune for being a 'half-glass'. In the stories resolve, the grain becomes a hero by leaping into the mouth of a starving Dio, thus restoring his hit-points. It is a story used to inspire Pakistanis to the fact that even the smallest Child of Dio, can do wonders for his country and his God. See Also * Sandworm * Snow